1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage canister for a rechargeable electric razor and related shaving items including a base having an upper surface with a plurality of recesses formed therein for stably receiving and supporting the razor and a plurality of shaving items and a vertically extending cover or enclosure removably mounted on the base for enclosing the razor and shaving items when the cover or enclosure is in place on the base and providing easy access to the razor and shaving items when the cover or enclosure is lifted off the base. One of the recesses in the base includes contacts to electrically connect the battery charger to the rechargeable batteries in the razor handle. The bottom surface of the base includes a stationary spool on which the DC power cord from the charger is wound. A recess in the bottom surface of the base receives the spool and cord. The storage canister base can be placed on any convenient supporting surface adjacent to or contiguous with a bathroom lavatory sink such as a countertop surface. The recesses in the base are shaped not only to receive the razor but also shaving items including at least one or more rollerball applicators or a razor cleaner or deep skin cleanser. The storage canister provides a functionally effective retainer and support for the razor and shaving items to retain them in an easily accessible position and in a small concentrated area or space so that a minimum space is consumed or occupied on a countertop or the like as compared to such items being randomly placed on a supporting surface or in a cabinet, drawer or the like. Also, the storage canister provides an attractive bathroom accessory due to a uniquely attractive shape and external surface appearance characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric shaving items, such as a rechargeable razor, a supporting and recharger device for the razor, preshaving and after shaving lotions and razor cleaners are frequently stored in a random fashion on a countertop supporting surface, on a shelf in a wall cabinet or in a drawer located in the bathroom. If the shaving items are merely placed on a countertop, they occupy or consume a large space, are unsightly, subject to becoming misplaced and possibly causing injury to users of the bathroom. When stored in a cabinet or drawer, shaving items frequently become entangled with other items and, in some instance, are difficult to locate. The charger which plugs into an electrical outlet and the DC supply cord to the razor also present a storage problem as excess cord may become entangled with other bathroom items.
Conventional shaving item packaging does not include a storage canister structure as incorporated into the present invention and which includes a base structure having a plurality of recesses receiving multiple shaving items in a vertical orientation combined with a removable cover concealing and protecting the shaving items. One of the recesses is provided with contacts connected electrically with the charger through a DC power cord. Excess length of the cord is stored on a spool built into a recess in the bottom surface of the base. The base and cover are generally cylindrical for occupying or consuming minimum countertop space as compared with independent shaving items. The upper end of the cover is curved or generally semispherical with the external surface of the storage canister incorporating uniquely attractive appearance characteristics.